Afternoons with Ivan
by Kittie1
Summary: A series of one-and multi-shot stories featuring daily life with 001 and the rest of the 00 Number Cyborg family...Insanity is bound to happen... Chapter Two- Rain Storm
1. Bath Time

_Bath Time_

* * *

009 ducked over a blast that could've easily taken his head off...had it not been fired from someone he trusted dearly.

004 clicked his knee back in place as the missle launched from it landed neatly in the belly of the beast, it bucked for a moment, and finally exploded, dust, spare parts and dirt flying in every which direction. From where she stood, 003 watched in satisfaction...another beast sent to destroy them terminated...but there was still the sense of loss that she and her fellow cyborgs had to kill yet again. In her arms, 001 lay, awake and watching. Though in an instant, the sky above them would darken, and the french woman would watchin in horror as debris came flying their way. Before she could dart away, a better part of the metal would be blocked by 005 taking a brunt of the blow with his back, sheidling the woman and the baby, though dirt would rain down, coating the three of them throughly.

Out of the clanking and clattering of metal raining from the sky, 002 would finally land. "Everyone alright?". From under the ground, 006 would emerge, melted earth around him, as 008 and 007 came out from hiding.

"I think we're alright..." 009, falling back into Joe would sigh. "Come on...lets get back to Mr. Kouzumis..."

Francoise would stare up at the massive American Indian that would now be dusting himself off. "Geronimo...are you alright?"

The stoic power house would stare down at her, a small smile passing his tattooed face. "I'm fine...though you may want to get inside and get cleaned up."

It was true, she and Ivan were both liberally covered in a heavy amount of dirt and dust. She'd sigh, and run her fingers through Ivans tuft of hair, and the babe would let out a sneeze.

_I think 005 is right...do you mind...?_

The woman would laugh, and switch arms holding the infant, the three remaing cyborgs heading back to the house. "Alright Ivan..."

* * *

Upon arrival, normality set back in. Uniforms were exchanged for civillaian attire, Chang returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Jet refuled, Albert would begin reloading his machine gun hand, Pyunma left for his room that he shared with a few off the other cyborgs, as Geronimo sat on the couch, and GB turned his attention to his typewriter.

As Francoise turned to head towards the washroom, Joes hand on her shoulder had touched her arm and she turned. "Yes?"

Her team leader gave a small smile, and tilted his head. "That was a close one...I'll have to try and keep the blast radius a bit farther huh?" It was a full joke, but both of them knew they were all protected.

With the arm that wasn't cradling Ivan, she playfully jabbed him in the shoulder. "Thats right Fearless Leader...now get out so I can get cleaned up."

* * *

She turned and headed into Ivan and the Doctors room, scooping up a few essentials and headed into the washroom.

Setting Ivan on the counter in his bassient, she turned on the water, humming quietly to herself as she set the temperature. She'd note that Ivan seemed to be getting fidgety, and squirming a bit.

"Are you alright Ivan?" She'd question.

_I'm alright...I've got dirt in places no baby should have though!_

With a laugh, Francoise would gently add some baby shampoo to the lukewarm liquid, and finally turn off the water. Turning back to the infant, she'd gently remove his uniform and diaper, setting him carefully in the warm liquid. His tiny body tensed for a moment, and then finally relaxed, sucking contentedly on his pacifier. Francoise smiled, and gently dripped the warm bathwater over his shoulders and hair, grit sliding off her arms and hands, and out of his hair.

_Thank you Francoise._ came the contented sigh.

The blond woman smiled and nodded, reaching out for a small rubber duck on the bath side, floating it infront of the baby. Ivan seized the toy in his pudgy hands, both hands giving the rubber toy a squeak. With a blink of suprise, the baby nearly dropped his pacifier in the bath water at the level of the noise. Now his 'elder sister' couldn't help but laugh, watching as the normally reserved baby began splashing in the bath water, his hawkish eyes glowing breifly to manipulate the bath bubbles as he liked. He'd gotten quite the laugh as they'd pop with every swat of his hand. He'd grip the duck, or tug at the edges of the second wash cloth that had been floating in the bath water.

"Tell me Ivan...do you remember your mother giving you baths like this?" Francoise murmered, dripping a small amount of baby shampoo in her hand to massage onto the infants scalp.

The baby paused in his playing for a moment, caught up in what he was doing. _Theres one memory... _he mused. _Its very faint...almost like trying to remember a dream...theres a woman in it...I'd believe its my mother..._

The baby looked up at his caregiver behind aqua colored bangs, plastered to his forehead with water. _But thats all._

Francoise bit her lip, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

_No no...its alright._

The infant looked up at her a bit more seriously. _You won't go away, will you?_

Francoise looked down at him for a moment, geniunely stunned. "What?"

The tiny cyborg splashed his hand in the soapy water again, looking down at the ripples it created. _Doctor Gilmore and Mr Kouzumi are getting older...I see it every day. They won't be able to take care of us forever...I don't want to loose anyone else to this silly war we're fighting..._

His caretaker widened her eyes, "Oh Ivan...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon...I promise."

She gently washed the soap from his head, and grabbed a towel, scooping the baby up in her arms, the scent of the lavender detergent mixing with the scent of clean baby and warm water.

As she changed him into a clean uniform, she noted he was beginning to get a bit sleepy. Todays fight had taken alot out of him...he probably needed his bottle and a nap.

Francoise set him in his bassient, and covered him in a blanket, washing her self up quickly and changing into a clean pair of slacks and a blouse.

* * *

The two emerged from the bath room, Francoise balancing a now drowsy Ivan in her right arm, the left pushing open the kitchen door. Chang was busy at work, bustling around, the stove was ablaze with fish and vegetables, but he turned, offering a wide smile to the frenchwoman.

"Ah! Francoise my dear, what can I do for you?"

His fellow cyborg gestured to Ivan, and smiled. "Is Ivans bottle heated? I'd like to get him fed before he dozes off for a nap."

The chinese cook gave a small, fond smile to the two, before reaching over the blazing cook ware, to retreive a bottle from a pot on a back burner. He'd pass it over to her, and she'd test it on her wrist, nodding. "You always get it to the right temperature Chang...you're too good."

She'd exit the kitchen, and head out to the living room, Francoise curling up on the edge of the sofa, removing Ivans pacifier and easing the nipple of the bottle in his mouth.

"Come on now Ivan...dinner...then you can nap." She urged.

Fianally, the russian infant obliged, and began drinking up the warm formula. Albert watched from the other side of the sofa, cleaning his gun hand. "You're quite the mother figure to him Francoise."

The blonde looked up from where she was watching Ivan drink, and blinked. "Well...I did take care of alot of the younger children when I was young...I suppose thats where I got it..." Her thumb absently stroked Ivans pudgy arm, the infant making small noises of approval, his tiny hand clinging to the digit.

The German would continue to watch the two, falling back on the sofa cushions, repressing a sigh. Despite how frail the baby cyborg MAY have looked...they all knew the power he posessed...despite his need for care.

At last, clean, warm, and with a belly full of warm formula, Ivan pushed the bottle away, and Francoise gave him a few pats to burp him. She nodded to Albert, and carried Ivan back to his room, setting him on the cool, clean sheets of his bassient, pulling the fluffy blanket up and around him.

_Thanks again 003._ he sleepily murmered. _That was very nice..._

From above him, his 'sister' laughed quietly, and kissed his forehead. "No problem Ivan..." she cooed. "Now get some rest." A reassuring finger tip caressed his chin, and tucked the blankets a bit tighter around him.

As the frenchwoman left, she flicked the switch of the mobile on, sending the soothing images of swimming fishes and ocean life rippling across the ceiling.

Contented and sleepy, Ivan at last fell asleep for the night, glad in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to loose his family just yet.


	2. Rain Storm

(AN: The song is called 'Lullaby For a Stormy Night')

Rain Storm

* * *

Thunder boomed outside the spacious home, rain pattering agaisnt the roof as the night air grew chilly. Albert lifted his head from his book, and noted Geronimo had begun closing up the windows in the house, locking them shut.

Dr Gilmore sat in a corner of the sofa, Ivan propped up in his lap as the infant drank his bottle. Noises and arguing between GB and Chang from the kitchen could only hint at what was going on behind the closed doors, and the various langages only meant more chaos could erupt. The elderly doctor shook his head, a rare smile passing his features as his gaze drifted down to the baby in his lap.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and Francoise looked up, her hands tensing over the towels she'd been tucking into the linen cabinet. Awful memories were brought to mind as the lightning lit the house as bright as day, and she shrugged them off.

Finally, the cyborg 'family' was seated around the living room table yet again, Changs latest feast lay infront of them. The cook sat down, finally sated with his family devouring his food, as Dr Gilmore leant back in his chair.

The chinese man looked over, and cocked his head from the side. "Dr. Gilmore, are you alright?" He questioned. When the scientist nodded, he sighed.

"My old bones aren't used to these sudden storms out here in the country...I think I'm heading to bed..." He looked around for the babys bassienette, and sighed when he was unable to locate it. "Where did I put that thing..." he murmered.

"Here Doctor...I'll take him."

Infront of him, stood G-Junior. The massive strong man towered over him, and as the scientist passed the infant to the cyborg, he noted how tiny Ivan seemed in his big palm, his single hand engulfing the baby whole.

As the scientist turned to bid the group goodnight, the strongman sat down, balancing the babe in his lap and finishing his food in the other. The rain now came down in steady sheets, banging against the house. Kouzumi had come out breifly for his tea, but that was all. The cyborgs were left to their own devices for the evening.

Most settled down for the night, Chang and GB retreating to the kitchen to clean up the mess from dinner, Joe and Francoise not far behind. Pyunma and Albert selecting reading material for the night. Jet left to his room that he shared with the two. Left sitting on the sofa, were G-Junior and Ivan. The telepathic infant was lying on his back, still finishing his bottle, as Geronimo looked over the news paper. Nothing good to see...more and more land being cleared away. More nature being destroyed...

There was a small noise of discontent by his side, and he looked down to see Ivan seemed a bit fussy.

"001...are you alright?"

_No...that formula wasn't right...I'm a bit...well...gassy..._

The infant gave a small burping noise, and his belly was a bit distended. With a small smile, the massive cyborg picked the baby up, sitting him up on his thigh. With suprising gentleness, he began patting Ivans back, his other hand rubbing at his belly to try and ease some of the discomfort off. Ivan on the other hand, was getting more and more irritatied his infant body couldn't process the gas, and his stomache was beginning to ache.

Finally, after a minute or so, he let out a blech that would've left 006 proud, and he sagged breifly.

_I think...I think I'm alright...just tired now._

There was another moment where the baby stiffened, and GB poked his head out of the kitchen intime to see Ivan spit up...all over Geronimos lap.

"Well, there goes tonights formula...third time this week..." the englishman murmered.

At first glance, it appeared the strong man was irritated, but it slowly softened into a smile as he picked up the baby in one arm, the other using a dish rag to wipe the liquid from his uniform. He'd change later. With a suprisingly gentle touch, he'd clean off the youngest cyborgs face, and replace the pacifier in his mouth.

He picked the baby up and cradled him against his broad chest, holding him securely against him as he left for down the hallway, heading for the babys shared room.

_I think...I just need a little nap again 005..._ Came the sleep weary voice.

To emphasize this, the infant yawned, his fingers stretching outwards and up. The strongman nodded, and set him down on the changing table, removing the soiled onside, and replacing it with a clean one. He bundled the babe in a blanket, carrying him back into the living room. It was later in the evening, and rain had begun to steadaly beat against the roof top.

With a quiet sigh, the elder cyborg sat himself back down on the sofa, cradling the baby in his arms. He let his head hang back, and he began to meditate.

* * *

003 peered her head out from her room, hearing someone walk by, and saw a dark shadow seated on the couch. With quiet steps, she found 005 and 001 seated on the couch, both dozing lightly. Ivan seemed a bit flushed beneath his blanket, but the caretaker blew it off as being tucked so tightly, and loosened the cloth. With a nod to herself, she retreated back to her room.

* * *

A massive boom of thunder seemed to shake the entire house, sending 005 awake with a jolt. There was a moment of a burst of lightening, and then a beat of silence...and then came the crying.

In his lap, lay Ivan, and it was clear the babe was startled. It was the typical response for any startled baby. He dropped his pacifier, his eyes widened invoulentarily behind his bangs, and he began to cry. He'd been sound asleep, before being awokened by something quite loud and large.

_Its so loud...my head hurts...I'm scared...w-where are you 003?...003?! Why is it so noisy...I'm cold..._

In the darkness, someone larger, not Francoise held him close to their chest, murmering softly in his native tounge. He looked upwards, and saw the dark shadow of G-Junior looming over him.

"Hush little one...everything is alright..." he rumbled.

For a moment, the baby didn't seem to belive the words he was hearing, untill finally, he relaxed. The strong man rose from his seat, and took a look at the clock on the wall. 3:30 in the morning...the rain continued to beat on the roof, and Gernimo sighed. Ivan was getting fussy again from the noise of the rain pounding on the roof.

Gently, he rocked the infant in his arms, humming a soothing tune to him, "Shh...noone will harm you Ivan..." It dimly occured to him that it was one of the first times he'd called the cyborg by his real name. He continued to rock the babe in his arms, untill he finally settled down, his tense form relaxing.

After a moment of thought, and a breif glance over his shoulder, the massive cyborg began to sing quietly to the infant.

_"__Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight _

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight--"

He was cut off when he heard a light click on, and a soft hand touched his shoulder. He paused, slightly embarassed as he turned around to see Francoise looking up at him. "I didn't know you had such a nice voice 005..." She murmered. "I thought I was the only one who could put Ivan to sleep by singing."

The American Indian paused, before moving to hand the infant off to her, when the frenchwoman held up her hand. "He seems to be rather comfortable." She pointed out. It was true. The formerlly fussing baby, had now curled up against his barrel chest, his fingers gripping the cloth. With a resigned smile of defeat, he sat back down, and Francoise headed back to her room. The strong man looked down at his precious cargo, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Noone will harm you little one...not as long as I'm here..." He rumbled.

Seated on the couch, one arm over his lap, the sleeping infant in the other, is how Dr. Gimore found Geronimo Junior that morning.


End file.
